


Kristen's Request

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Farting, Heavy Scat, Scat, human toilet, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Kristen has a very strange request. (A series of one shots taking place in the same AU reality, they are related to each other, but you can read it without the fic being finished, each chapter is it's own thing)





	1. Chapter 1

Edward was shaking with nerves as he looked down at Kristen. After having dated for a few months, Kristen had started requesting some rather odd things that Edward had been a bit uncertain he wanted to try. But after hearing this one … He had to admit, while it seemed gross, he was … Curious.

  
Did she really want to try that?

  
“Edward, please.” She begged, and right then he knew she wasn’t kidding. “No one’s ever done this for me before … And …. I know you haven’t gone all day. You’ve been so busy at work.” She said spreading her legs wider, her pussy stretched from him fucking her for the past hour or so. “Please, Edward.” He looked down at her and knew he couldn’t say no. As soon as he’d told her he was going to run to the bathroom, and she had stopped him, he knew he couldn’t say no.

  
“Okay.” Edward said. “But … If I start, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.” He said. “If you want me to stop then ….”

  
“I won’t.” Kristen said nodding. “I won’t, don’t worry.” She said kissing him softly before he nodded and turned around. Kristen watched him as he turned, a shiver of nervous excitement going through her. He was really doing it!

  
Edward positioned himself so his was sitting back, his ass pressed against her pussy, and he used his hands to spread his cheeks. His stomach growled as it had when he’d went to get out of bed, his stomach cramping slightly. He felt his cock starting to harden as he focused on the mattress in front of him and tensed. He didn’t know if it was his nerves, or his position, but he felt like he couldn’t go. He made a few more attempts before he shifted.  
“I don’t know if I can.” He said, jumping as he felt Kristen’s finger at his hole, massaging the soft puckered skin.

  
“You can.” She said breathily as Edward tensed again. He groaned when a soft soundless wave of air come out of him and he sighed. He could feel it … Right there. He tensed again and finally felt the tip poke out. He’d leant forward slightly, his ass pulling away from her unintentionally as he tried to push it out further and Kristen watched fascinated as it poked out and went back in again. He did this a few times, the turd moving in and out of him with the effort Edward was putting into getting it out of him, before it poked out again and stayed there. Edward breathed a sigh as he looked back at Kristen who had a look of pure lust on her face. It surprised him now turned on she looked.

  
He looked back down at the sheets as he sat back, the head of the turd pressing against her slick, wide pussy and he tensed again pushing it out further.

  
Kristen moaned and forced herself not to buck her hips. She knew it would be fragile and could break but she wanted so badly to move against it as it slowly filled her inch by inch. It was so large and so hard it felt like a huge cock slipping into her. Just watching Edward squatting over her, shitting in her pussy was enough to make her come and she cried out, her pussy clenching over and over again around the hard turd, and was surprised when it didn’t break off.

  
She seemed to recall, after she calmed, that Edward had complained he’d been unable to go. It explained why it was so hard, and still attached. Edward glanced back at her and smirked, an idea coming to him. He pulled himself forward, the turd staying with him, seeming to be stuck in place from how wide it stretched his ass and it slid from her pussy until just the tip was against her opening. He pushed back down and shoved it back inside of her.

  
“Oh, my god!” Kristen said as Edward started slowly bobbing up and down on her. “Yes, Edward … Oh god!” She said over and over again as she watched his bum bob up and down, fucking her with his turd. Her hands moved to the headboard, clutching the bars in her hands as she felt another orgasm overtake her and Edward pressed it all the way into her, tensing as he pushed the rest of it into her, the turd sliding out of his ass. He pulled up slightly the rest falling on her but he groaned when he felt his stomach cramp. He didn’t think that was it. If anything, that felt like a plug that came out of him. Despite his cramp though, his cock was still unusually hard and aching.

  
“Kristen … I really think I should go to the bathroom for the next one.” He said nodding as he pulled away from her and looked back at the mess he’d made of her. It made his cock throb and he had half a mind to shove his cock into her shit filled pussy but his stomach grumbled again and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer.

  
“Then let’s go.” She said with a smile. “I have you to take care of anyway.” She said running her hand over his cock as she got out of bed, his warm shit smooshing inside of her as she walked. He followed her to the bathroom, unsure of what she had planned but there was no way he’d be able to hold it much longer. Once he was in he made his way to the toilet but she stopped him. “Kristen, I can’t … I have to-”

  
“Not there.” She said getting into the tub and sitting against the back. “I told you I want to take care of you, and I will.” She said holding her hand to him. He could already feel it dripping out and he didn’t have time to argue. Between his need for the bathroom and his need to come, he felt like he was being torn in two. Edward carefully got into the side tub and Kristen instantly took him into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as he started fucking her mouth but he realized at this angle her tits were right below him, if he went here ….  
“Kristen …” He said pulling his cock from her mouth. She put her hands too his hips and pulling him back into her mouth and Ed couldn’t stop himself. Watery shit gushed from his hole, showering her with brown liquid and small chunks, the smell horrid as she started sucking him more enthusiastically. “God, Kristen!” He said as another spurt came out of him. Within seconds he came hard in her mouth, another two spurts coming out of him, running over her breasts towards her crotch. When he calmed, he could feel his stomach was starting to cramp less, but he still had to go. “I still-”

  
“Turn around.” She said. “I want to watch you.” She said kneading his ass in her hands. He nodded as he turned around and bent over, his ass aimed at her breasts and her stomach. He let it flow out of him, watery goop spraying over her and he’d never felt this good before. After being plugged up for almost a week … Having it all come out finally …. It was almost better than his orgasm. He finally finished, a few long, wet farts coming out last before he felt like he was finally empty. He nearly jumped when he felt Kristen’s tongue on him, cleaning him, his hands moved to the wall in front of him as she rimmed his anus until he was fully clean, and his cock hard once more. She smiled when she saw it.

  
“Let me get cleaned up …. And I’ll come out and take care of you again.” She said running her hand over his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Extreme scat, watersports, and farting. You have been warned.

If Edward had to say it himself, he’d have to say things had definitely gotten strange in their relationship. Not a bad strange, more like … An interesting strange. The more she’d requested of him, the more he found himself getting into this. Still … This was a whole new idea, and one he hadn’t discussed with her. He wasn’t sure how she’d feel about it.

He parked his car on the street just outside of his apartment, got out, and moved to his trunk, pulling out a flat box, covered with a thick blue shopping bag. At least no one would be able to see what it was, and it was easily concealed.

He took a deep breath as he made his way into his apartment, into the old caged, creaky elevator, and went up to his … Their … apartment.

He opened the door, leaving the bag on the floor leaning against the wall as he slid the metal door open.

“Kristen?” He asked, picking up the bag and bringing it in, and was extremely grateful it was in a bag when he saw Lee sitting at the table with her. “Lee. Hi. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He said putting the bag down against the bed and pulling his jacket and shoes off.

“Sorry, it was an unexpected visit.” Kristen said smiling at him as he came over, the bag in his hand. “What do you have there.”

“It’s a surprise, for later.” He said, bending down to kiss her lightly. “Please, don’t stop because of me … I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll be downstairs.” He said kissing her cheek before he headed downstairs, Kristen’s eyes following him, and the bag.

“A surprise hmm?” Lee asked, with a little knowing smirk. “I take it Ed’s a bit more … Initiative.” She asked and Kristen’s cheeks turned a bright pink.

“You have no idea.” She said, her hand going to the tip of her hair. “He’s perfect, honestly. I like things a little …” She paused, trying to think of the word. “Rough? A little unconventional? In the bedroom … I always dated guys who had dominating personalities because that’s what I wanted in the bedroom. But, it never made for good relationships, Ed though … He’s …” She paused again, looking towards the trap door where he’d gone down to the downstairs floor of their apartment.

“Perfect?” Lee supplied.

“Well balanced.” Kristen said, making Lee look at her confused, which only made her smile. “He’s very sweet, and kind, and everything you could possibly ask for in a boyfriend. But I was always scared that dating someone like that …”

“It would translate into the bedroom, and they’d be soft and gentle?” Lee asked and Kristen nodded.

“Yes … That’s exactly it. But with Ed … He’s a very perfect balance of sweet and kind boyfriend, and rough and dominating in the bedroom.”

“Really? Ed?” Lee asked, her eyebrows raising.

“I know … I never would have figured it. I mean, sure it took a little bit of training but … He was essentially a virgin when I got to him, so it was easy to show him what I liked, and it took a few tries but … He’s starting to really get into it. I love it.”

“Well, I think I should get going then …” She said. “I’ll let you go find out what he’s brought home for you. I should get home to my own, rather needing boyfriend.” She said, making Kristen laugh. “Thank you for the coffee, we should do it again sometime.”

Kristen agreed and walked her to the door, and once Lee was gone she practically bounced over to the trap door and going down the ladder like stairs.

“Lee’s gone home Ed …” Kristen said as Edward sat on the couch, starting up a video game.

“You didn’t need to send her off. I could have waited.” He said, looking up at her as the company logo appeared on screen.

“I didn’t send her off. She left of her own accord.” She said going behind the couch and wrapping her arms around him, kissing his neck just below his ear. “So, what did you get me?” She asked with a smirk.

“Well, I saw it at the store, and thought you might like it.” He said. “If you don’t, and think it’s too weird, then I can always take it back. I just thought … Maybe …”

“Well, let me see it, and I’ll tell you if I like it or not.” She said going around the couch and sitting down next to him. “I promise, I won’t judge you for whatever it is, and you don’t have to be embarrassed if I don’t like it.” She said, kissing his cheek. He picked up the bag and handed it over to her. She easily slid the bag off of it and looked at the front of the black box.

“A rim chair?” Kristen asked, almost surprised at what she was seeing.

“If … If you don’t like it we can take it back.” He said as she flipped it over to look at the picture on the back. “What do you think?” He asked, getting no response from her. She placed the box down on the floor, and leaned into his ear.

“I think that you should go make your three bean casserole, while I set this up.” She said sending a shiver down his spine. She smiled as he licked his lips, his cock swelling just slightly inside of his pants.

“Yes, ma’am.” He said as he stood up, jumping as she spanked his ass.

“We’ll have some fun tonight.” She said with a smirk.

\---

Edward came downstairs, his stomach full, Kristen trailing after him, having been satisfied with just her leftover sandwich from lunch. He saw the rim seat sitting in the middle of the floor, a garbage bag laid out under it with a towel over the bag where she’d lay.

“I thought it would be easier to clean up this way.” She said. “I don’t want to be your girlfriend for tonight.” She said and he looked at her in shock, but she put her hand on his chest to calm him. “I love you Edward, and I wouldn’t trust just anyone with this … I want to be your toilet tonight Ed … I want you to just play your video games as if I wasn’t there … And use me in any way you need.”

She smiled up at him as she moved over to the couch, taking her clothes off as she walked, leaving them on the couch, each item of clothing being laid out until she was entirely naked before him, though she kept her hair tightly tied back. His first thought was to bend her over the couch, take that pony tail into his hand, and fuck her senseless, but no … That’s not what she wanted tonight. Another night …

She went over to the rim chair, and maneuvered herself to lay down underneath it, her head underneath the seat.

Ed remained standing where he was, breathing heavily with nervousness. This wasn’t like what they’d done before … This felt more … Planned. Less spur of the moment. The last time they’d done this it had been in an intimate setting after he’d fucked her, in their bed and she’d derived pleasure from it. This … He couldn’t understand how she would like this. Still …

He moved over to the couch and pressed the home button on his controller, the console making a ping noise as it came on. He went over to his shelf and selected a game that he knew could hold his attention for hours at a time, and stepped over her to place the disc in the console.

He could see Kristen shivering below the seat, likely with anticipation. He doubted it was fear, since she was the one that wanted this.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked.

“God, no.” She said, and he could hear the desperation in her voice. He nodded as he stared down at her, a foot on either side of her as he stared down at her. He watched her as he pulled his belt loose, and pulled his cock from his pants. He aimed his flaccid cock down at her, and relaxed. It took a few seconds as she stared up at his penis, hanging down over her face before a stream of piss come out, aimed directing at her face, framed by the rim seat. She opened her mouth, the liquid pooling inside before she closed her mouth and swallowed, the spray going over her face. The stream continued, and it was very clear that he’d been holding it all day, likely just for her.

Come to think of it, she didn’t remember him even going into the bathroom this morning, not even to shower. She shifted thinking about how much he must have suffered through his shift, all just to give it all to her.

Her hips shifted upwards, feeling her arousal as the stream kept coming, kept flowing out of his cock in a steady stream, running over her face into her hair, soaking the towel below her. Once the stream petered out, he shook the last few drops onto her face before he let go of his cock.

“The next time you have that much … I want you to let that torent out inside of me.” She said and Edward turned his back to her.

“Toilets don’t talk, Kristen.” He said, his pants sliding down to his knees and his words sent a wave a pleasure through her straight down to her groin. She watched as his ass descended down onto the seat above her face, his ass inches away from her nose. She could hear the video game start up, and she stared straight ahead, right up at his puckered hole. He didn’t do anything for a while, as he sat there playing his game, shifting slightly every once in awhile as he played, the same way he did when he played on the couch.

She was growing impatient and without thinking she leaned up and licked his puckered hole. “Toilets don’t touch.” He said and her hips shifted again, her hand going down to her dripping pussy. “What did I just say?”

Did he really mean she couldn’t touch herself as well? She looked up at his puckered hole again, her hand moving away from her wet folds. She couldn’t believe how hot this was, laying on the floor, drenched in his piss, right under his ass, waiting for anything he’d give her.

She watched him shift slightly, getting more comfortable on the seat, which he’d done a few times already before a very loud, very long fart ripped from his ass straight onto her face. It was so powerful she could feel the air rush over her and she moaned at the smell of it. His farts always smelled so good after eating that bean casserole. She wanted so badly to lick him. To taste him … But he had forbid it. She waited patiently and a few seconds later, another large fart came out right onto her face, as she couldn’t help it. Half way through the fart her mouth went over his hole, the gassy air rushing into her mouth, the sound muffled slightly now. She heard Edward moan. Likely his stomach was upset by now, and the release of gas was making him feel better. She loved this … Being under him, serving as an outlet for him.

It was quiet again for a few moments as he continued playing before she heard him straining slightly. She jumped slightly when the next fart came, loud and short, like a blast of air, before another came shortly after. Edward chuckled slightly, lifting his ass slightly and lowering it back down. He looked to the side of the chair and pulled the handle, lowering it slightly until her nose was right between his cheeks.

He heard her moan, as he let another long fart go, his cheeks clenching around her nose. Perhaps next time, he’d buy an enclosed one, so the farts would stay in there with her.

She heard Edward groan as he let another one go, and she felt slickness on her nose. It was a wet one, the sound squelching against her face as it kept going. She wanted so badly to bring her hand down, to touch herself, to get herself off while he sat on her face.

She felt the seat lift again back to it’s original position, his ass now raised above him and she saw his balls moving. She heard the game's pause menu music and she knew he was jacking off, which just made this so much better. That he was pleasuring himself while he was using her in such a degrading way.

She looked up at his hole again, and risked leaning up, taking another lick of it, tasting him on her tongue and without warning his ass let loose, a torrent of wet, watery brown shit splashing down onto her face. She closed her eyes as the smell overtook her, hearing Edward moan above her as he continued to jerk himself off, another torrent of shit coming out of him straight down onto her face. It ran down onto her neck, down the side of her face and onto the towel.

His moans came repeatedly as he leaned forward, his feet back on floor on either side of the rim chair, so he was practically squatting on it. He shivered and groaned as another explosion of shit came from his ass, this time a few solid chunks landing on her, before the stream turned into sludge on her face.

She turned to the side, blowing with her lips to get some of it away from her mouth before she looked back, just in time for the next wave that came at her. She couldn’t help it as her hand went down to her pussy, her fingers rubbing over her clit over and over again, and she was surprised when Ed didn’t stop her.

She moaned loudly, her hips shifting against her hand as another wet fart came from his ass, followed by a quick spray of shit. She watched his hole clenching and unclenching, trying to keep pushing anything he had out onto her and as a large bout of wet watery shit came flying out onto her face she also felt a large wad of cum spray out onto her stomach and hand, more coming out in spurts as he came hard, his groans and moans filtering over the sound of his farts and she came on her fingers, her mouth going up to his ass to receive the last bit that came out, her tongue working inside of his hole.

Edward remained where he was, sitting on the chair as she licked him, her tongue exploring his dirty hole and he was almost afraid to look down at her. He got up from the chair after a moment and looked down at her, covered in his wet shit. It had been two hours since they’d started this, and he’d drank so much water while playing his game … The least he could do was give her a quick clean off.

He stood in front of her, his cock aimed down at her again and let his piss go. Still semi hard, it shot down at her harder than it had before, washing the bits of brown shit off of her and onto the towel below her. He smiled slightly as she opened her mouth again, swallowing as much as she could of what he gave her.

Once he was finished, he shook the last few drops out onto her, and kicked his pants off.

“Is this something you’d want to try again?” Kristen asked, staring up at him, honestly a mess. Edward couldn’t deny how hard he’d come, or how turned on this had made him. So he said the only logical thing he could.

“Yes.”

(If anyone has a request, I do take requests. You can message me on here, or in private on my tumblr.)


End file.
